One shots galore!
by xXcocobeansXx
Summary: A one shot series! If you have an idea you can PM me or comment to the story...yeah. ENJOY!(BTW most of the storys will be corney, just saying)
1. Ignoring you

**This is like a picture I saw…. and 1 of my storys! Enjoy.**

Corey's pov:

Ok, so after band practice a really cute girl walked pass me. she was almost as cute as Laney. OK! I'm in love with my best friend.:( . Anyway, she walked in crying. The girl had light brown hair, green eyes, and a pale complication. Her eyes showed signs of anger, and sadness. She didn't look where she was going and bumped into me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"  
"Its ok," I smiled at her kindly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing… just that my boyfriend rudely dumped me for another girl!" she almost yelled while sobbing in between sentances.

"Oh. Well its ok. I'm Corey" I replied. She was a few inches shorter then me so I bent down and gave her an awkward hug. She stopped crying and hugged me back.

Laney's pov:

So I was at the park and I walked past Corey's garage from across the street. I saw him in front of it and he was hugging some girl?! It made me so angry I almost screamed. Why was he hugging some random girl when he barely ever hugged me?! What I saw next really startled me.

Corey's pov:

Then the girl looked up and smashed her face into mine. My face turned bright red and she pulled away. She was smiling as if she just received 5 hundred thousand dollars.

"By the way, my name is trey" she said as she walked away. I turned around and saw Laney with tears in her eyes as she ran away.

"Lanes! WAIT! I screamed running after her. But she was to fast for me. So in defeat I walked home.

Laney's pov:

I can't believe he kissed her! Anger rose up inside of me as I ran to my house and slammed the door so hard I was really sure Corey could hear it from a block away. I stormed up to my room and shut the door. I flung myself onto my new purple comforter and started to cry.

Corey's pov:

I started to run after lanes when I stopped. I knew I couldn't catch up to her. In defeat I walked home. When I got there I heard a huge bang. I just sighed and walked up to my room. I shut the door and hoped to see laney tomorrow at practice. So, exsosted by the days events, I fell asleep.

The next day I didn't see laney at band practice.

" where's laney?" kin asked

" I don't know, isn't he supposed to come today?" kon replied to his brither

"I don't know, I've left her a hundred messages ." I said looking at his phone. Then, finally, laney showed up, her face red and puffy.

" hey laney! Are you ready for practice?!" I asked enthusiasctily. Laney just gave me a cold stare and said grimly,

"Corey I'm not here to practice. I came to tell you I'm leaving the band." Every one gasped. I felt my heart get ripped into a thousand pieces." Laney, why?" all I got in return was a cold stare and the words," that you know very well, _Corey._" And the remaining bits of my heart were shredded into cheese bits. She never called me Corey! Then she stormed out of the garage.

" Wow Corey. What did you do to get her so angry?" kin exclaimed.

" I really don't know what I did!" I lied. " Ok since we can't play without a basset I think practice will be cut short today". I solmoly said. They nodded and left.

After they left I called laney and it went to voicemail. Finally, after all else failed, I walked to her house.

Laneys pov:

As soon as I left coreys house, I went to my house and took oout a pair of scissors and started to cut my wrists. Then I wrapped them in gausze and worked on the ability not to cry. I was starting to wish I never did that. So I just locked myself in the bathroom and just sat there and regretted every thing I did to my wrists. then I went into my room and sat under my bed, mostly because I was regretting quitting the band. How stupid was that? Corey's pov:

I knocked on laneys door. I didn't hear anything so I gently pushed on the door to the house. It swung open and I walked in. I walked around trying to find laneys room, when I realized it was the pink girly room with shadows every where. Then I saw a little moving shadow rocking back and forth under the bed. It looked like laney, so I bent down and looked at her. She saw me and scowled.

"what do you want?"she growled. She looked so dissaponted and angry, it made me feel really bad.

"whats wrong?" I asked, wanting to get a answer I wasn't responable for. She glared at me and then looked away.

"you know whats wrong, riffen. You kissed my enemy and didn't even care to tell me why!" she almost yelled in my face. Oh. So that's why she is so mad. I didn't even know she saw that!

"whos your enemy? Trey?" I was really confused. "she was crying about how rudly she was dumped!"

"duh? She was mean to me before we started the band! She never even had a boyfriend Corey! How could you fall for that!" Laney was practicly on fire she was so angry.

"you had no idea how much I broke that day Corey! I was destroyed! how could you do that to me Core!" she was starting to cry again so I awkwardly put my arm around her. She seemed to like it so I spoke up,

"Lanes, i didn't even want to kiss her! She shoved her face into mine! I ran after you after I got away!" I said hoping she would accept my sort of apoligy. She seemed to forgive me considering she got out and hugged me. Then she said something I will never forget….

" Core, I have something to tell you… I really like you. I have for a while now. You probably don't feel the same way but-" I cut her off with a kiss. I felt her stiff up, but then relax into it and kiss me back. Fireworks went off in my head like one of those cheesy love movies. Since I am a human, I need air so I broke the kiss to breath. Laney was panting and had a red face.

"Did that really just happen?" I mutter under my breath,

"Yup it did." Then she kissed me again.

**NO ONES POV:**

Unknown to Laney and Corey, Kin and Kon were video taping the whole thing.

"This is going on instagram." Kin said.

"Agreed."

**The end! I hope you like the first chapter of one shots galore! Comment and fave plz!**


	2. Princess love

**Okay…this is Stinkfly's request and it might not be the best cause I'm not the best at this but… let me know if its good. DISCLAMER! I own nothing I talk about in this story. ENJOY!**

**Coreys pov:**

I'm so excited! Tonight is Halloween and we have a gig at this haunted house. The catch is that we have to be wearing our costumes. Kin and Kon are going as Mario and Luigi, and I'm going as a prince from some random Disney movie. Lanes won't tell anyone what she is going to be.

"Kin, when's Lanes going to get here? The gig starts in 20 minutes!" I asked Mario.

"Well-" Kin was interrupted by the groj door being flung open.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late… I was perfecting my costume." Lanes said in a rush. I was shocked. Lanes looked so _girly_. She was dressed as a princess that I think she created. She was wearing a long red skirt that went down to her ankles. She had a green corset on top of a black poof sleeve shirt. Her make-up consisted of black eye shadow and red lipstick. _**Wow. **_

**Laneys pov:**

They guys were just staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked Corey.

" No… you look really cute in that Lanes. Bro." Corey grinned. I deflated. When will he ever stop calling me bro?! WHEN DOES IT END! Then I noticed something; Core was a _prince_. I was a_ princess. _This will end really awkwardly.

" Sooo… are we going to go to the gig now or what?" I asked to the still gaping boys.

" OH RIGHT! Guys we need to hurry, we have 10 minutes to get there! Gogogogogogogogogogogogogogogo!movemovemovemovemove!" Corey screams at us and pushes us into the Grojcar.

We get there in 5 minutes and have 5 to set up and get all that crap done. Before we went on these three boys walked up to me and tried to flirt with me. When I turned my head, I saw Core out of the corner of my eye. He was red in the face and glaring at the 3 dudes. Then he stomped over and put a protecting arm around my waist.

"Hey lanes! We're on in 2 minutes so lets go." He said while giving these creeps the death glare. They started backing away slowly, and one of them had the nerve to give me the 'call me' signal. Corey just walked away to the stage.

"What was that?! They were just talking to me Core!"

"Lanes they were asking you for your number and flirting with you." Corey said calmly.

"Core, your not my prince!"

"Yes I am and you're my princess."

"Guys we're on_ right now."_ Kin whispered. Without another word I walked up to the mic.

"Hello Peaceville! We are Grojband and we are here to rock!" Corey said into the backup mic. " Today we have our basset Laney Penn on the lead mic. ENJOY!"

_**Every time we touch by Cascada**_

_I still here your voice, when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch, in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I still don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause everytime we touch I feel the static_

_and everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_can't you hear my heart beat so…_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad time we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

'_cause everytime we touch I get this feeling_

_and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_need you by my side_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_and everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I cant let you go_

_Want you in my life_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_cant you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last_

_need you by my side_

**Coreys pov:**

Lanes is super good at singing. That is the life lesson of the day. When she came off the stage, I ran up to her and spun her around. It made her skirt look cool.

" Lanes! Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?!" I gawked at her.

"I just wanted to sing that song…. And for your answer 10 minutes ago…" she walked up to my face and-"I'll be your princess." Then she kissed me. In my mind, all the little coreys were running around, then they froze on the spot. Just as she was pulling back, I grabbed her arm and kissed her back. In the background I heard a camera click and a giggle. I pulled back because I needed air to breath.

"Woah… so um… _that_ happened…" Lanes said, her face a light pink color. I laughed

" Yup, it did. What does that make us now? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lanes thought for a second. " Boy friend and girlfriend, I think." She grinned.

"Fine by me." I said, pulling her into another kiss.

**No one's pov:**

The next day, Laney texted Corey a picture she found on one of the people she follows on instagram, girlyglitz_ uploaded a picture of Laney and Corey kissing. #Corney. It was offical that they were dating._** #CORNEY!**_

**I hope you liked it! :D if you have a one shot idea, comment or PM me… HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY.**


	3. Faded by Cascada

**This one is a song one shot, so I hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing but the plot in this .So sad!**

**Corey's pov:**

I hate him. I hate him I hate him I hate him. Lanes got a new boy friend, and I swear to god it's changing her personality. She used to be sarcastic, witty, brave and nice. Now she is a living Barbie doll. She added a blond strip to her hair, wears pink more often, and skips band practices more often. This guy is the worst thing that has ever happened to the band. In addition to everything, she has been getting more depressed and sad looking

"Hey Kin, do you know if lanes is coming to this practice? We have a gig soon and-" I was interrupted by the Groj door being swung open, and two silhouettes walked in holding hands.

"Lanes where were you?! Band practice started 15 minutes ago!" I screeched in her face. She just stared at me with a blank expression.

" I was with Rick and we were watching Titanic. Deal with it." She sneered at me before walking off. The strange thing is, Rick patted Laney's back and whispered something in her ear. I motioned Kin and Kon over.

" Does Laney acting weird to you guys?" I whispered to them.

"Yeah… it's getting really bad. Yesterday she hit Kon for grabbing a black book that was on the bookshelf! She ruined the ONE time he would read a book!" Kin whisper-screeched. Kon nodded sadly.

"Now I'm forced to eat cheese and watch TV. My life is in ruins!" Kon wailed.

I looked at Kin. He grimaced and looked away. Kon was still not over the last video he saw on YouTube.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Kon! Look at this new video!" Kin called to Kon._

"_What's it about?" Kon called back._

"_Um… How important cheese and TV are to the world? Yeah… come check it out!"_

"_Ok! Coming!"_

_Kon jumped down the stairs and sat down at the desk. The video was actually about how terrible cheese and TV are for you and how reading books are much better. Needless to say, Kon was having nightmares for the next week._

_End of flash back_

"Yeah… I'm sorry about tricking you into watching that horror Bro." Kin mumbled

"No problem…you still owe me a pound of cheese." Kon reminded Kin. Kin rolled his eyes. I chuckled and looked behind me toward the stage, to see Rick pushing his face against Laneys. So pretty much they were making out on my stage.

GROSS! I walked over to the couple and pulled them apart. Laney looked really disgusted and ran out of the garage. I looked at Rick, and slapped him. Then just shoved him out the door. Kin and Kon just stared at me for a second… then asked the following questions:

"What was that about?"

"Do you have any cheese?"

"Why did you slap him?"

"Do we have a gig yet?"

And so on… some of those questions were really weird…

_Moving on transition_

After about 2 weeks Laney started to look like a china doll, she honestly looked like she would break at any minute. Her facial expression has transformed from Happy and carefree to Bottom lip trembling, and looking like she was going to cry at any minute. Then one day it happened.

Laney

Broke

Down

CRYING!

She just sunk down on the stage and cried her eyes out. She wouldn't let anyone touch her and mumbled intolerantly. From what I heard from that it sounded like 'hate… why…Rick…'ect. The weird part is that Lanes didn't say anything during the hour-long practice we had and just ran out of the room.

"WAIT LANES! WE GOT A Gig…" I stuttered. We actually did get a gig at the annual carnival… but if Lanes doesn't come we won't be able to. I did the right thing and ran after Laney.

I tracked Laney down, after asking several people. She runs to the Peaceville river every time she feels upset. When I got there, she looked at me and handed me a piece of paper with some lyrics on it.

"Sorry for being such a brat… Rick was sorta forcing me to do it… but I got us some lyrics for the next gig…" she offered a small smile. I took the paper from her hand and read it.

"WOW….Lanes did you write these?! This is amazing!" I exclaimed. Lanes blushed.

"I hope it's okay that I'm the one singing it…" She mumbled. I smiled. She was looking so cute right now!

"It's fine!"

"Thanks!" Lanes smiled at me. I looked at my watch and did a double take.

"Woah! Lanes! We need to go to the gig!" I screeched. Her eyes widened and she raced towards the car.

_SKIPING DRIVE TRANSITION!_

_Faded by Cascada(again! :o)_

_Faded… hated(hated)_

_Faded...hated(hated)_

_Faded…hated(hated)_

_You never take _

_Take the time to really look_

_Look at the one_

_The one I really am_

_You try to fit_

_To fit me in a perfect box_

_You let me slip between the cracks_

_Now I'm faded _

_Into someone else_

_Made me someone I don't wanna be (don't wanna be)_

_Yeah I'm faded_

_My true colors gone_

_Like a picture nobody sees_

_I bet you don't _

_Don't even know my favorite song_

_You tell me how _

_How I should wear my hair_

_You wanna change_

_Everything I ever was_

_Try to erase me _

_Till I'm not there (till I'm not there)_

_Now i've faded _

_Into someone else_

_Made me someone I don't wanna be (don't wanna be)_

_Yeah I'm faded_

_My true colors gone_

_Like a picture nobody sees_

_Now I've faded_

_Like I never was_

_Till I don't even know myself (myself)_

_Yeah I'm faded_

_into what you want_

_but I'm not taking it to well_

_I don't wanna be you little picture perfect pretty girl_

_Who's goy nothing to say (say)_

_I'm not gonna wait around_

_Let you run my whole life down_

_So you can watch me fade away_

_(faded, hated)_

_you try to fit_

_fit me in a perfect box_

_(faded, hated)_

_you try to fit_

_fit me in your perfect box_

_you try to fit_

_fit me in a perfect box (perfect box, perfect box)_

_you let me slip (let me slip, let me slip)_

_between the cracks (between the cracks)_

_now I've faded_

_into someone else_

_made someone I don't wanna be (don't wanna be)_

_yeah I'm faded_

_my true colors gone_

_like a picture nobody sees_

_yeah I've faded _

_like I never was_

_till I don't even know myself (myself)_

_now I'm faded _

_into what you want _

_but I'm not taking it to well_

_now I'm faded_

Laney finished the song panting. Kin ,Kon and me were gaping at her.

"What?" Laney raised an eyebrow

"Laney… that was incredible! Where did you get those lyrics?!" Kin and Kon exclaimed at the same time. She shrugged.

"Rick gave me insperation… I really hated what he turned me into."

"Well that makes sense… I guess?" Kon said. I looked over at Lanes and motioned her to come over to me. She nodded and walked over.

"Lanes… I have something to tell you. Isortahaveacrushonyoubutiknowyouarestillinarealationshipbut-" I was cut off with the feeling of something on my lips. I turned tomato faced when I realized Lanes was KISSING me! She pulled away and said…

"I liked you to dummy! That's the whole reason I let Rick date me!" She smiled. I swear to god, I am on cloud 10. I flew past cloud 9 when she kissed me.

"Sooo…. Are we dating now?" I asked.

"Yuppers."

"Sweet."

"Wait- what happened to Rick?" Kon had to ruin the moment.

"Um… I kinda slapped him after making me dye part of my hair blond so… I dumped him." She shrugged again.

"He totally deserved it." I said.

"Yup. Can we go to Belchies?" Kon hopefully asked

Epic face palm.

"Fine. Lets go."

**This is probably the longest chapter I've ever made… YAY! Any way… ****happy early St. Patricks day! byeeeeeeeee!**


	4. Boy band part 1

**Sorry It's been 5 ever, but I was super busy and junk… I suck at updating stuff in case you haven't noticed! Corney as usual… on the Grojband wiki the corey x laney pairing is called caney! :0**

**Laney's pov:**

"YOU HAVE TO DO _WHAT?!_" I shrieked at Corey. He looked uncomfortable.

"I said we have to be a all boys band to get this gig… So for the day you aren't in Grojband… I'm so sorry Lanes!" He said mournfully. I just stared.

_Flash back: 1 hour ago…._

"_Like totally super yay and stuff! Mina, car, NOW!" Trina snapped at Mina._

_While Mina scrambled in the front seat of Pinktastic, Trina raced around in circles clutching a piece of white paper with some type of boy band on the front._

"_Mina, like hurry up, we're going to be late to Nick Mallory's new band concert! I've got to be the one to cheer the loudest! Like duh and stuff." Trina screeched. Some times I really feel bad for Mina. Trina jumped into the car, dropping the paper while doing so._

_Corey was the first to look at the paper and I swear, I saw a lightbulb go above his head before he was telling us his "brilliant" plan about how we can get some type of gig._

" _Guys! Nick Mallory's boy band concert thing needs an opening act! It says here that they need a all boy band to perform at Peaceville's downtown stage! Grojband can be that band!" He looked so happy… now I feel guilty to burst his bubble._

" _Core I'm sorry for bursting your bubble, but I'm not a guy." I reminded him. _

"_Lanes, it's almost impossible to tell you're not a guy! I'm sure Nick Mallory won't tell the difference from you and a dude!" He explained excitedly. I just gaped at him. _

_I just shook the anger off, which is surprising for me because I can't normally do that._

_More time skipping transition!_

_Needless to say, Nick Mallory didn't fall for it. However, Corey was so desprate to have this gig, because pretty much all of peaceville is going to be watching._

_Back to present time transition!_

"This will be Grojband's only chance to get popular! Come on Lanes, it's only 1 day, and I swear we'll do something you want to-"

" Fine. I'll do it." I sigh. Core blinks for a few seconds be for attacking me with hugs and tons of these:

"thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

So, this was a huge mistake. First of all, I don't have anything to do today. All I know about the Nick Mallory think is that Lenny was replaced with me for the day. Now, I'm stuck with hanging out with the Newmans. Everyone except me voted to go to a nail salon. The Newmans aren't that bad to hang out with. I think I have 3 new friends….? I don't know… I wonder how things with the guys are going with Lenny.

**Yes, this is part 1 and there will be a part 2 or 3! :o and btw if you read my other story****, Ignorence is my middle name, **** it is still corney and I know I haven't updated that in a while, HANG IN THERE FOR ME! Happy springtime (if it is spring time where you live… it is where I live :/)**


End file.
